1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell, and especially, to a back-contact type solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solar cell with high power generation efficiency, there is a back-contact type solar cell having a back surface opposed to a light receiving surface in which light enters. An n-type region and a p-type region are formed on the back surface. In the back-contact type solar cell, both the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode to takeout generated power are provided on a side of the back surface. Each of the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode is formed in a comb shape.